


Dernier souffle

by OiseauVermillon



Series: La solitude des étoiles doubles [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Death, Forgiveness, Gen, Reconciliation, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bataille d'Asgard s'achève, pour certains, il ne reste plus que des regrets. Asgard, Bud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dernier souffle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Dernier souffle

 **Personnages :** Bud

 **Rating :** PG/K+

 **Nombre de mots :** 997

 

**Dernier souffle**

Un tumulte continu agitait la forêt, faisant bruisser jusqu’aux plus imposants de ses habitants silencieux. Sous terre, c’était une vie grouillante qui était venue se réfugier, en attendant que le vent cessât de s’époumoner. A la surface, il n’y avait qu’une seule âme vivante progressant lentement dans le vacarme épais, son sang se répandant par flaques, cruel tribut que la terre réclamait pour chacun de ses efforts.

Sur l’épaule de Bud, le grand corbeau qui était brusquement apparu quelques heures auparavant se tenait muet et immobile, semblant se gausser des efforts inutiles du Guerrier Divin, connaissant d’avance l’issue inéluctable.

« Bientôt, bientôt. » murmura Bud à ce compagnon silencieux.

Si son corps déchiré par les coups du Phénix avait pu lui laisser quelque espoir de guérir et de survivre, le corbeau les lui ôtait derechef.

Cette vie de toute façon ne lui importait plus guère. Et l’importance que jadis il avait pu y accorder avait brusquement disparu, comme il avait reçu de plein fouet les tristes révélations de son aîné, gisant à présent mort entre ses bras et dont la pesanteur mettait ses muscles à mal. Non moins douloureux cependant était ce sentiment absurde de culpabilité qui entachait son cœur.

Bud posa son regard terne sur le visage de Syd – si serein dans la mort – et il se prit à regretter que tout n’eut pas été différent. Il n’avait suffi que d’un regard, que d’une parole prononcée à son attention pour que soudainement, il prenne conscience de l’importance que revêtait à ses yeux le simple fait d’avoir sur cette terre quelqu’un d’identique à soi. Quelqu’un de semblable, dont on recherche obstinément la présence, même lorsque la conscience de l’existence de l’autre n’est pas acquise mais que le mal-être lié à cette séparation, lui, est bel et bien présent.

C’était une pareille vérité – si blanche et nue qu’elle en devenait abominable –, qui avait frappé Bud, lui faisant comprendre que ce qu’il avait tant cherché durant toutes ces années n’était pas ce désir de vengeance ayant annihilé une partie de son être, mais un remède à l’absence douloureuse du frère perdu. Ce mal qu’il avait pu tromper lorsqu’il voyait posé sur lui le regard aimant de ses parents, ou quand la présence de Kanon à ses côtés mettait un baume discret sur ses blessures enfouies. Mais c’était un mal que l’on soignait et qui ne guérissait jamais, revenant de loin en loin là où couvaient l’incertitude et le constat amer de l’abandon.

Il s’apercevait à présent qu’ils composaient les parties d’une pièce aux faces identiques. Il n’y avait pas de place pour l’altérité et leurs âmes n’étaient conçues que pour accueillir l’autre en soi. De cette aspiration à l’amour qui devenait si dévorante, si impérieuse, que par incandescence de ces sentiments, elle endossait la couleur de la haine et du ressentiment.

Le corbeau agita mollement la tête et, comme aspirées par ce mouvement, les jambes de Bud marquèrent un arrêt cependant qu’entraînés en avant, ses genoux s’affaissèrent dans la terre recouverte d’une épaisse couche de neige. Tout juste parvint-il à ne pas laisser échapper le corps de son jumeau, au prix d’un effort qui troubla un peu plus sa vision.

Mais après tout à quoi bon ? C’était là la fin de sa marche et lui aussi allait mourir. Avec d’infinies précautions il déposa le corps de Syd à terre, souriant tristement de ce qu’il n’aurait pas l’occasion de lui offrir une sépulture. Ce fut comme un appel muet pour les éléments qui battirent en retraite tandis que le vent se faisait silencieux. Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage blanc de Bud tandis qu’il laissait son torse s’affaisser tout à fait.

Il porta un autre regard à Syd et il le distinguait très nettement bien qu’autour de lui tout fut flou. Il avait su, pendant toutes ces années. Et lui comme ses vrais parents en avaient conçu une tristesse dévorante. Ils avaient su et toutefois, la peur de la prophétie avait pris le dessus sur leurs remords et sur l’amour qu’ils auraient éventuellement pu lui porter – ils auraient pu être heureux. Après tout, qu’auraient-ils encouru à braver les dieux ? Ils l’avaient abandonné et la ruine avait frappé Asgard et emporté leurs fils.

Mais il les comprenait à la lumière de ses propres sentiments nourris d’injustice et ses espoirs – qui n’étaient jamais si forts que chez celui que la misère frappait –, alors qu’il mourrait, allaient peut-être être en passe d’être comblés. C’était sans doute cela que Kanon avait souhaité l’amener à comprendre, il y avait en-dehors de lui, l’autre qui l’attendait et dont son être réclamerait la présence pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pas encore, mais dans le Valhalla, l’éternité s’offrait à eux pour rattraper les errements du passé. Maigre consolation, mais l’un et l’autre méritaient d’entrevoir ce mince espoir et de s’en saisir à pleines mains.

Dans un bruit d’ailes évanescent, l’oiseau noir quitta l’épaule de Bud, voletant en tous sens au-dessus de sa tête. Un peu plus loin, montée sur un cheval blanc, une blonde femme en armure rutilante portait sur lui l’azur franc de son regard. Dedans y régnait une intense tristesse tout autant qu’ils semblaient rire.

Ainsi dans son dernier souffle, Bud se prit à refuser de croire en Odin, ne pouvant expliquer le pourquoi de sa triste condition. Il savait également, malheureusement, qu’il ne pouvait pas ne pas croire en lui. Car alors, comment retrouver son frère au Valhalla ? Bud allait mourir, en emportant dans son âme la conviction que même pour eux dans ces contrées oubliées, quelqu’un dans le ciel muet existait malgré tout. Un dieu sourd à leurs douleurs, dont il était le responsable pour ne pas les apaiser et qui n’était donc pas leur maître mais leur serviteur.

De cela il saurait se souvenir lorsqu’au Valhalla, il confronterait le Grand Borgne.

« Revoyons-nous au Valhalla, mon frère. Et plus tard, renaissons de nouveau en tant que frères, unis. »


End file.
